Forgotten
by SunPouredWater
Summary: Gale gets reaped. How will Katniss survive, with her best friend, who just happens to love her, and she love him? Alot better then it sounds, not good at summaries. KatnissXGale. T cause it's The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is mwah first Hunger Games fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
>Summary: What if Gale got reaped instead of Peeta? How would it have turned out? KatnissxGale. Woo. Romance! -<br>Scared. Tired. Thats me. Katniss Everdeen. Thats what I'm feeling, I of all people, do not want to get reaped, does anyone? As the goats cheese melts on the roof of my mouth, I sigh. How much longer may I live poorly? What if I win the Hunger Games? What if Gale gets reaped... Gale! I was busy being so selfish I forgot about him. He sits next to me in our special little spot. Ours. Mine. His. His eyes are glossy with un-spelt tears, threating to spill. They look distant, however with a love in them. Love for who? He locks my eyes with his. I can see the love, how did I not notice it sooner? The blush creeps up on my face, and I take a sudden intrest in shoes, well mine really. Is he in love with me?

No! No, hes got all those town girls swooning over him. How could he be in love with me? A poor,  
>stubborn, ugly seam girl? Gale clears his throat. "Hmm?" I mumble. He looks at me, "Um.. U..h.. Katniss?" He slurred. "Um.. I'm.. Um.. Im not sure how to say this..."<br>Is he going to magically confess his fake love for me? I snort involintarily, oops. He looks at me with slight hurt face. Double oops. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Prim.  
>She told me a funny joke earlier." He looked at me quizically."She said that you loved me! Haha! That would be so funny! Thats what it sounded like you were going to say," I had to wipe a tear from my eye, so I paused."But I'm sure your in love with some town girl." He looked at me with so much pain across his face. Wow. Triple oops.<br>High it Katniss! You hurt people so much, what a cheesy thing to say! Hah! Prim telling me a joke, yeah right. I think I may, just may have got it spot on. "Katniss... Your right I do love some girl."  
>Now I was intrigued.<p>

"She actually is from town, or well..She has the beauty of a girl from town anyway..." Oh.  
>My face fell. A pang of hurt hit my chest. Yeah.. I love my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. "That's great!" I said somewhat half enthusiastically. "Oh who am I kidding,<br>Catnip? Of course I love you! In love with you! But your too blind to see that!" He blurts out. His eyes are do I say?He's about to get up, when I grab his cheek bones in my palm and kiss him with all the passion I could muster, which was a lot. His intial reaction was shock, but he eased in. He kissed frantically,  
>as if this is the last time I will see him. Which it might. His hand traveled to the small of my back, when I threw my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile against my lips.<br>Oh how long I waited for this! "I take that you love me too?" He mumbles against my lips. In response I nod.

PAGE BREAK. WOO!

My mother laid out her old reaping dress, the color of baby blue. I sighed, this was it. Time for the reaping. I grab the dress and hurryingly put it on, I must see Gale! If he gets choosen, I don't think I could live with myself. I come out of the bathroom to hear a sharp gasp, from nonother then Prim."Your beautiful!" She stutters. I walk over to her and try to tuck her innocent white blouse in, but because it's so big, it looks like a tail."Tuck your tail in, Little duck." She responds with "Quack, quack." then giggles. We bid goodbye to our mother. As we lock our door the feeling of dread is pooling in the bottom of my stomach,  
>what if Prim gets choosen? Shes too young! Shes only flipping 12! I won't let her take out terresea, however. Shes got a one out of a thousand chance to be choosen, me? 25, out of a thousand or so, and poor Gale?<br>Hes got a whooping double of me, 50 slips with the name Gale Hawthorne. Im so stuck in my thoughts I don't notice we have arrived at the square. I bid a possible second-last goodbye to Prim, as we go to our age selectioned area.

Effie Trinket, the overly joyed Capitol host, waltz onto the stage. The mayor taps the microphone to make sure it's working. "As you know, today is the Reaping day, of our faveourite holiday!(A/N How do you spell fave?)  
>The Hunger Games! Give a clap to our lovely host, Effie Trinket!" As you would expect, nobody claps. They hate her. The mayor starts to go on about the world before Panem, the history, why we have The Hunger Games.<br>Apperently where Panem is, there used to be a place called North America. Weird name right? I'm so absorbed in my thoughts I almost miss Effie yelling in her affected, stupid Capitol accent. "Ladies First!".  
>She puts her perfectly manicured hand into a glass ball, pulls one slip out. "Primrose Everdeen!" Oh phew its not me. Wait! It's my sister! How could Prim have been chosen? She had one slip! One! Before I know what i'm doing I screech out, "I voulenteer! I voulenteer as tribute!". Prim's eyes go the size of dinner plates as she realized what just happened. Me, going to my public death bed."No! Katniss! Don't do this!" She screams, sorry Prim, it's too late.<br>Gale comes over from his area, and grabs Prim by the waist. His eyes are so sad, filled with anger."Up you go Catnip." He murmers. I go up to the poduim. Effie Trinket has to ask the worst question ever."What's your name?" I say with a confident voice,"Katniss Everdeen."Im trying oh so very hard not to burst into tears, but if I want sponsers then I must act strong. She responds with the stupidest quote. "I bet my buttons, that was your sister you voulenteerd for! This is the spirit of the Games! How about we clap for our newest tribute!" Nobody claps.  
>But they do something else that shocks me senseless. Gale puts his three fingers on his lips, and then does a salute type of wave. People start copying him after this. This signal means goodbye to a loved one, like at funerals or when people die just out of the starvation, or illness.I don't think any other district does this though."Anyway! Lets go to the boys!"Trinket waltz over to the boys glass type bowl.<br>Again her perfectly manicured hand goes in. Please not Gale, please no..

"Gale Hawthorne."

That's when my world started to fall.

Me, and my best friend were going to die in the games.

A.N/I know this is short, but I didnt have much time. Sorry! Thanks!  
>Berry! <p>


	2. Teaser

A/N. Alright this is like a little teaser for the next chapter, as I am going to America!  
>On Wed. I will be busy so here ya go!<br>Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games, if I did, Gale and Katniss would be together.  
>Anyway.<p>

So, through all this trouble. I was thinking about when Gale told me he loved me.  
>You must be thinking, it was so sweet! Now that i contemplated what he said a thought sadly struck me. He actually compared me to a town girl!<p>

The nerve! How dare he! He knows how much I really, really hate them. I forgot about The Hunger Games for a moment, and let anger consume me. How. Dare. He. Compare. ME. To. A. Townie!

I said! A mini taster... Hehhe Evil...

-Beri.


End file.
